


Cambios, cambios y más cambios

by MeroNiakeehl



Category: Death Note
Genre: HARD, Lemon, M/M, No tienen ni 15
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeroNiakeehl/pseuds/MeroNiakeehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mello se da cuenta de cómo cambian las cosas cuando se alcanza la adolescencia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cambios, cambios y más cambios

**Author's Note:**

> Fue mi primer fanfic escrito pero no publicado.

~MelloxNear~ One-shot

 

~Pov Mello~

 

No se que me ha estado pasando, pero desde hace unos meses, exactamente cuando cumplí 13, he notado como veo algunas cosas diferentes. Un ejemplo es que hasta ahora nunca me había fijado el el lindo trasero que tiene él. Algo que no podía negar era que me gustaba, Near me atraía y pensaba decírselo... Un día de estos.

 

Después de la cena, la mayoría de los débiles mentales, estaban jugando y revoloteando como insectos mientras Matt y yo, bueno más bien yo le hablaba mientras comía un chocolate y el jugaba con su PSP a uno de esos estúpidos juegos de Mario Kart. Cuando se me acabó mi precioso dulce, no encontré nada mejor que hacer, así que fui a molestar a la bolita de algodón. Fui hacia el y le pateé el tonto puzzle, chocó contra la pared y se esparcieron por el suelo.

 

Entonces hizo algo que me dejó babeando, se puso a gatas y llegó hasta las piezas desperdigadas de su juego, mostrándome una vista panorámica de su trasero. Su hermoso y redondito trasero. Nada más verlo sentí como mi miembro se despertaba y se agitaba feliz y contento de la vista. Me mordí el labio inferior, entonces recogió sus juguetes y se fue a refugiarse en su fortaleza.

 

Deberías disculparte con el- Dijo Matt, entonces vi un par de piezas blancas, las recogí y fui hasta la habitación de ese albino culpable de la tremenda erección que tenía atrapada en los pantalones.

 

Mello, es una norma de cortesía y educación tocar las puertas antes de entrar- Me dijo o más bien me reprochó con ese tono de voz tan frío e indiferente que me fastidiaba tanto- Pero dime, ¿Se te ofrece algo?-

 

Si- Le respondí rápidamente- Te dejaste estas piezas en el suelo- Le lancé las piezas que cayeron al lado de sus pies, se agachó a recogerlas y guardandolas en la caja justo debajo de su cama, era demasiada provocación para mi-

 

Cerré la puerta de un portazo, me acerqué y le levante cogiendole por las caderas y las restregue sobre mi miembro erecto. El se alejó dándome un no muy suave empujón.

 

¿Pero que crees que haces?- Me dijo más que desconcertado-

 

Demostrandote como me provocas Near, me pones un montón- Ya tenía claramente lo que hacía y no me iría hasta obtener lo que quiero- Mira Near, estoy bien duro y de aquí no me voy hasta que admitas que me amas y rueges por más-

 

Mello...- Me empujó y caí sentado sobre su cama y se sentó sobre mi miembro, moviéndose de arriba a abajo-

 

Ah... Mmm- Puse mis manos alrededor de su trasero, cambiamos de posición, estaba entre sus piernas moviéndome-

 

Besé sus labios apasionadamente, pidiendo permiso para entrar y sin hacerse del rogar, la abrió dándole paso a mi lengua que hizo contacto con la suya, tan inexperta, caliente y juguetona. Nos separamos por falta de oxígeno, baje a su cuello lamiendo, mordiendo y chupando cada parte del niveo cuello, deshaciendome de su blanco pijama.

 

Ah... ¡Ngh!- Jugué con sus pezones, y el se mordía el labio inferior hasta el punto de hacerlo sangrar-

 

Near... Quiero escucharte gemir- Le dije besando su vientre- Quiero oírse gritar mi nombre, quiero escuchar cuánto me amas-

 

Yo te amo más de lo que tu crees Mello- Le besé los labios y el rodó sobre la cama, haciéndonos caer al suelo- Mi escritorio Mello, quiero hacerlo en mi escritorio-

 

Por mi perfecto- Puse a Near boca abajo, le metí tres dedos a la boca para que los lamiera, cosa que hizo gustosamente- Quizás esto te duela un poco- Metí dos dedos de golpe en su virgen entrada, el grito de dolor, gritos que luego fueron sustituidos por los gemidos de placer-

 

Ah, Mello... - Ya tenía los tres dedos dentro de Near, los saque para sustituirlos por mi desatendido miembro-

 

¿Estás listo?- Le pregunté, el sólo asintió y yo metí la punta de mi miembro en su húmeda entrada, el se dobló por el dolor y el placer-

 

¡Metela de una vez!- La metí de una estocada lo que hizo que se retorciera de dolor-

 

Tranquilo, no me muevo-

 

Ya puedes moverte- Me respondió después de un rato, entonces empecé a embestirle lenta y profundamente-

 

AH... Mmm, Mello... Más ra-rápido mmm- Aumento la fuerza y la velocidad de mis embestidas haciendo que el escritorio chocase contra la pared-

 

Mello... ah-ah me voy a correr- Después de decir eso, se corrió manchando el escritorio con su semilla-

 

Yo también, estoy cerca... ¡Ngh!- Me corrí dentro suyo, llenándole-

 

Te amo Mello- repitió intentando normalizar su respiración-

 

Y yo a ti nubecita- Le respondí para luego besarle y empezar a masturbarle-

 

¡Ah! Mello ¿Que haces?-

 

Lo dejé desatendido hace un rato, además quiero saber a que sabe- Le di la vuelta y metí su miembro en mi boca succionando-

 

Hey Near... ¡¿PERO QUE ESTÁIS HACIENDO?!- Gritó para desmayarse de la impresión y para rematar aparecen Matt y Roger, quedándose atónitos frente a la puerta abierta -

 

Roger, mañana me castigas o lo que sea, ahora mismo estoy ocupado- Le dije y cerré nuevamente la puerta- Y dime Near, ¿Donde nos habíamos quedado?

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les gustara


End file.
